memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Terry Pallot
Terry Pallot is a Canadian comic book artist. He has worked for a number of companies, doing pencil art, inking, and occasionally writing scripts. His highest profile work is on the Trek books released by both Malibu Comics, where he began inking their over Gordon Purcell's pencil art. He continued from there, working on Star Trek series for both DC and Marvel Comics, including a run doing the pencil art on " . He has tended to work on a number of licensed properties, including ''Aliens, Transformers, and Planet of the Apes, and is also well known for his Sword of Dracula series. ''Star Trek'' works ; RPGs (interior artwork) * Last Unicorn Games: ** "Holodeck Adventures" ** "Planetary Adventures" ** "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Player's Guide" ** "The First Line" ** "Among the Clans" ; Comic Books * DC TOS volume 2: ** "TOS Special 1" (inking and color art) ** #79: "The Chosen Part 2: Blood Enemies" (inking) * DC TNG volume 2: ** "TNG Special 2" ** #61: "Brothers in Darkness" (inking – cover) ** #67: "Friends and Other Strangers" (inking – cover) ** #69: "Dreams Die" (inking – cover) ** #70: "The Last Verse" (inking – cover) ** #71: War and Madness: "The First Casualty" (inking – interior and cover) ** #72: War and Madness: "A Handful of Dust" (inking – interior and cover) ** #73: War and Madness: "The Dying of the Light" (inking – interior and cover) ** #74: War and Madness: "Ceremony of Innocence" (inking – interior and cover) ** #75: War and Madness: "Cry Havoc" (inking – interior) ** #76: "Suspect" (inking – cover) ** #77: " " (inking – interior and cover) ** #78: "The Unconquered" (inking – interior and cover) ** #79: "Artificiality" (inking – interior and cover) ** #80: " " (inking – interior and cover) ** " " (inking) * Malibu DS9: ** #1: " " (inking) ** #2: "Stowaway, Part II" (inking and cover art) ** #3: " " (inking) ** #4: "Emancipation, Part I" (inking) ** #5: "Emancipation, Part II" (inking) ** #6: " " (inking) ** #7: "Working Vacation" (inking) ** #8: " " (cover art) ** #9: "Requiem II" (inking and cover art) ** #10: "Descendants" (inking and cover art) ** #11: "A Short Fuse" (cover art) ** #14: "Dax's Comet, Part 1" (cover art) ** #15: "Dax's Comet, Part II" (cover art) ** #16: "Shanghaied" (cover art) ** #17: "Images" (cover art) ** #18: "Hearts of Old" (inking, letter art, and cover art) ** #20: "Last Remains" (cover art) ** #21: "Fadeout!" (cover art) ** #22: "Deep Space Mine!" (pencil art, inking, letter art, and cover art) ** #23: " " (cover art) ** #24: "Acceptable Losses" (cover art) ** #28: "Friend and Foe Alike" (inking) ** #29: "Sole Asylum, Part One" (inking) ** #30: "Sole Asylum, Part Two" (inking) ** #32: "Turn of the Tide" (pencil art, inking, and letter art) ** "Lightstorm" (inking and cover art) ** "The Looking Glass War" (cover art) ** "Blood & Honor" (inking) ** "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Special" – "Oaths" (writer and inking) ** The Landmark Crossover: *** #1: "Prophets and Losses" (inking) *** #2: "The Wormhole Trap" (inking) *** #3: "Encounter With the Othersiders" (inking) *** #4: "The Unseen Enemy" (inking) ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Maquis: Soldier of Peace: *** #1: "Vacation's Over" (inking and cover art) *** #2: "Rats in a Maze" (inking) ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Hearts and Minds *** #1: "For the Glory of the Empire" (inking and cover art) *** #2: "On the Edge of Armageddon" (inking) *** #3: "Into the Abyss" (inking and cover art) *** #4: "Masters of War" (inking and cover art) * Marvel Comics: ** "Operation Assimilation" (inking) ** " " (pencil art) * Marvel DS9: ** #5: "The Shadow Group" (cover art) ** #10: "Lwaxana Troi and the Wedding of Doom" (pencil art) ** #11: "Four Funerals and a Wedding" (pencil art) ** #14: "Nobody Knows the Tribbles I've Seen" (pencil art and cover art) * Marvel VOY: ** #9: " " (pencil art and cover art) ** #13: "Cloud Walkers" (pencil art) ** #14: "Survival of the Fittest, Part One" (pencil art and cover art) ** #15: "Survival of the Fittest, Part Two" (pencil art and cover art) ** Star Trek: Voyager - Splashdown: *** "Splashdown, Part One" (pencil art) *** "Splashdown, Part Two" (pencil art – interior and cover) *** "Splashdown, Part Three" (pencil art – interior and cover) *** "Splashdown, Part Four" (pencil art – interior and cover) * IDW Publishing: ** Star Trek: Year Four - The Enterprise Experiment: *** #1: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 1" (inking) *** #2: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 2" (inking) *** #3: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 3" (inking) *** #4: "Enterprise Experiment, Part 4" (inking) Category:Star Trek game artists Category:Star Trek comic color artists Category:Star Trek comic cover artists Category:Star Trek comic ink artists Category:Star Trek comic letter artists Category:Star Trek comic pencil artists